Through Sickness and In Sickness?
by ChrisVertner
Summary: Lavi and Kanda meet with Komui about their discovery. They conclude that they will have to speak with the Grand Generals. Hoping against all hope that things will be alright Lavi and Kanda leave Komui's office to prepare for the coming children.
1. Best Damn Thing

**Through Sickness and In…Sickness**

**Lavi stumbled. His head pounded. He groped at the wall trying to stay standing. But to no avail. He fell to his knees. His breath ragged. He felt like he was going to die. Soon, his vision faded and all went black. **

**Kanda walked down the hall. His eyes widened. Lavi lay on the ground unconscious. Some higher, unseen force compelled Kanda to help the redhead. He walked over and delicately picked Lavi up bridal style and carried him back to his room. Half way there, Lavi's eyes fluttered open. Then, they widened. Yuu was carrying him? His cheeks flamed up.**

**Lavi could feel Yuu's heartbeat against his ear. For some strange reason Yuu's heart was pounding frantically. But why? **

**When they reached Lavi's door Kanda emotionlessly kicked it open and walked to Lavi to the bed where he lay him down, pulled the boys shoes and socks off for him, and then brought the blankets up around him. Gently, Kanda placed his hand on Lavi's forehead. **

"**I think you have a fever. I'll get Bookman," his deep voice startled Lavi.**

"**Thank you," Lavi whispered quietly. "It means a lot to me. After all, I love you." He brought his hands up to his mouth, his cheeks brightened. What in God's name made him say that? He sunk down into the blanket, embarrassed. It might have been true. But still…**

"**Just…," He began.**

"**What did you just say?" Yuu's voice was low, and quite honestly, in Lavi's opinion, sexy. **

**Red locks poked out from under the comforter.**

"**I said thank you," He tested his words. Hoping Yuu would take it at that. **

"**No! After that!" It was a snappy, almost angry reply.**

"**Well…I uh...I said…I uh…I love you." An innocent grin formed on Lavi's face. Please don't kill me, he thought inwardly.**

"**You love me?" Now he was questioning. But not in and angry voice. More curious than anything. **

"**Uh-huh." A nod. **

**In quick fluid movements, Kanda had shut and locked the door, then strode over to the bed where Lavi cringed into the surrounding blankets as far as he could. "Please don't hurt me," he squeaked.**

"**I'm not going to hurt you." Suddenly, Kanda was kneeling over the startled redhead, one hand next to Lavi's head on the pillow his other hand having ripped the blankets down and now pressed firmly to Lavi's chest. Kanda's lips came crashing down onto Lavi's roughly but in moments became gentle and loving. Lavi moaned into the kiss. His right hand came up and pulled Yuu's hair out of its tie, letting it cascade down his back, where he twisted his fingers into the blue, black strands and held firmly. **

**Suddenly remembering Lavi was ill. Kanda ended the kiss. "You're sick. I should go. We don't need to do this," he blushed, turning his head away and attempting to pull back.**

**Lavi grabbed Yuu's shirtfront fiercely.**

"**I do not care!" His voice was low, and demanding. His eyes filled with lust. "I want you to do me NOW!" he yanked Kanda back down for another rough kiss. **

**Okay peoples. This is where the lemon starts. If ya don't wanna read… scroll down. **

**Kanda's eyes widened. Lavi's tongue licked Yuu's lips hungrily, seeking entrance. He granted, his own tongue fighting Lavi's for dominance. **

**All the while, Lavi's hands roamed Yuu's body, finally stopping at the older teen's jacket front. Making quick work of unsnapping the exorcist's coat, Kanda helped the redhead to remove the offending article of clothing. **

**Lavi grinned, breaking the intimate kiss. **

"**You never wear a shirt do you?" Kanda shook his head. **

"**Too many layers of clothing are restricting in times likes these." His lips crashed back to Lavi's again. Then remembering he still had his shoes on, he kicked them off to the floor. They wouldn't be necessary for what was about to happen. **

**Lavi groaned, his hips bucking upwards when Kanda ran his hand up his leg to his inner thigh, where he lightly brushed Lavi's growing erection through his pants.**

**Yuu's other hand came up to Lavi's own coat and one-handedly unsnapped the buttons and threw the coat across the room. Almost immediately, both of his hands came back to remove Lavi's black shirt.**

**Lavi gasped when Yuu's lips suddenly attacked his exposed collar bone. Sucking and nipping gently at the lightly tanned skin. Making his way downward, Kanda dragged his tongue over Lavi's skin. Causing the redhead to moan loudly, regardless of anyone hearing him. Kanda found one of Lavi's nipples and took it into his mouth, causing Lavi's hand to come up to grasp Kanda's hair again. His hips bucking upward, grinding against Yuu's own concealed erection. **

**Kanda blew softly on the hard nipple and moved onto the other. After teasing Lavi for a minute like this, his kisses moved downward. Pausing at the hem of Lavi's pants. **

**A single green eye gazed up into black, glazed over with desire and want. **

**Suddenly, Lavi had Kanda flipped over and was furiously working at his pants. In seconds Lavi grasped the belt loops and pulled down. And to Lavi's surprise and satisfaction, he found Yuu wore nothing underneath.**

**Lavi gasped as Kanda flipped them back over. **

"**I don't think so. You're the sick one." He leaned down so close; Lavi could feel the older teen's breath on his lips. "You get pleased today." **

**He made quick work of Lavi's pants, pulling them off, along with his boxers. **

**Lavi felt like he was going to pass out when Kanda's mouth found his erection.**

**A seemingly experienced mouth worked Lavi to the point where he thought he would explode. He gripped one hand in Yuu's hair, the other grasping the sheets beside him. **

**Kanda drug his tongue over the underside of Lavi's erection. Then lightly blew his breath over the tip. **

"**Yuu…"Lavi's voice was shaky and labored. The other teen took Lavi full into his mouth again. **

**Lavi moaned loudly. His heart beat rapidly in his chest. Gripping the bed sheets tighter he screamed loudly as he came. Kanda expertly licked it up. He came back up to kiss Lavi. The redhead could taste himself on Yuu's lips. The bitter sweet taste wasn't so bad. **

**Kanda brushed his fingers over Lavi's delicate skin. Past his inner thigh. And stopped. Lavi tensed. He knew what was coming. But he didn't move to stop Yuu. **

**Kanda lifted his hand to Lavi mouth. **

"**Suck on these. Trust me; you'll be glad that you do." **

**Lavi nodded and took the fingers into his mouth. He knew what they were for. He hadn't studied almost every thing you could and not know what it meant. **

**After Kanda felt Lavi had done enough he pulled his fingers away. Leaning up to Lavi's ear he whispered softly. **

"**This will hurt. But just bear it and it'll get better." **

**The redhead nodded. He readied himself for the pressure. And sure enough it came. Very gently Kanda pressed one finger into Lavi. **

**He hissed in pain. Tightening his hold on the blankets. The other hand gripping Yuu's shoulder. Very gently moving his finger in and out. Kanda soon inserted another. Delicately scissoring them apart, making sure Lavi would be ready for something much bigger. **

**He removed his fingers soon after. Making Lavi pout. **

**But when he positioned himself at Lavi's entrance, the redhead tensed again. OH CRAP! OH CRAP! **

**Yuu gently ran his fingers over Lavi's cheek. **

"**It'll be okay. If you don't want this we won't do it."**

**Lavi shook his head. **

"**Of course I want this. More than anything!" **

"**Then trust me. It will hurt. But I'll be gentle."**

**Lavi nodded. Bracing himself for the oncoming pain. Kanda made the first thrust. Lavi screamed out. Gripping the sheets and Kanda's hair both as hard as he could. Tears formed in his eyes, and cascaded down his blushing cheeks. **

**Kanda soothingly kissed the tears away. Whispering soft and loving things into the redhead's ears. Lavi tried breathing steadily. Attempting to calm himself down. After a few moments of motionlessness to allow Lavi to adjust, Kanda began moving. Slowly at first but picking up speed gradually. Lavi soon realized that if he indeed remained relaxed he would get used to the pain. And it eventually dissolved into pleasure. **

**He wrapped his legs around Yuu's waist to allow more leverage. A feeling like he'd never felt coursed through his body. Moans of pleasure from both teens mingled together throughout the room. Lavi arched his back, his head fell back on the pillow exposing his neck to Kanda who made it his incentive to pleasure Lavi as much as he could. Thus he leaned up to kiss his neck. Yet again he sucked at the flesh leaving now visible hickies. **

**Lavi groaned as Kanda's hand grasped his once again erect member and began stroking it. His other hand holding Lavi's hips down so he wouldn't buck so much. The redhead arched his back as much as Yuu would allow. Moaning his name until he became horse and could barley make noise anymore. Kanda moaned Lavi's name into the room. He knew as loud as they were, people could probably hear them down the hall, but he didn't care. He was going to get the most he could out of this and please Lavi to the point where he wasn't going to be able to walk the next day if he had his way.**

**Lavi managed to buck out of Yuu's grip as he came again. Kanda knew he would follow soon after. The redhead called out Yuu's name as loud as possible and Kanda felt Lavi's inner walls clamp against his member. He cried out Lavi's name as he released into the boy below him. **

**He pulled out and collapsed next to Lavi. Said boy curled against Yuu's side, wrapping his arms around the older teen. Kanda laid there, Lavi contently embraced in his arms. The redhead snuggled himself closer to Yuu's chest. A satisfied sigh escaped his lips. **

**Kanda suddenly smirked. Lavi raised a delicate eyebrow inquisitively. **

"**You know Lavi? If I get sick because of you, you're going to have hell to pay?"**

**Lavi's face flamed. Oh crap. **


	2. Funny Things Are Going On Here

Funny Things Are Going On Here

Allen sighed. He really didn't feel like a mission right now. He wasn't feeling the best in the world. Something Jerry cooked made him slightly sick. He wasn't sure if a mission would be good or not right now.

He sighed. Oh well. No good trying to tell that to Komui.

He wouldn't listen.

"We have missions to carry out. As exorcists we have a duty," Allen mocked.

He made his way to Kanda's room. He knocked. He waited. Five minutes went by. Allen hung his head. Where was Kanda at this time of morning anyway?

"Guess I'll go check with Lavi. Hopefully, he's in his room." Allen trudged on to the redheaded exorcist's room. He knocked. A pause.

"Hold on!" Allen blinked. That was not Lavi's voice. That was Kanda. Why was Kanda in there?

With an angered expression Kanda opened the door after a moment.

"What the hell do you want this early in the morning?" He glared. Allen cringed. Oh yeah, he thought suddenly.

"Hey Kanda. Why are you in Lavi's room?" he peered around Kanda as best as he could. Only to wish he hadn't. Lavi was sitting up in the bed. His hand running through very messy bed hair. (We all know that it's not bed hair. More like sex hair. But he doesn't know that.) Allen also noted that Lavi's clothes were piled on the floor. Clear across the room from the bed. Like they were thrown. And Kanda's exorcist coat joined that pile.

Allen blushed. Completly forgeting he was even sick.

"Hello! Bean Sprout! Gonna answer me?!" Kanda glared at Allen angrily. Kanda was never one with a lot of patience.

"Oh. Ummm…yeah. Komui wants us to go on a mission to New York. ASAP." He cringed again. Hoping not to bear the brunt of Kanda's inevitable anger. It never came.

"Okay. I'll go get my things." He walked over to the pile of clothing on the floor, grabbed his coat then brushed past Allen on his way out the door. Allen stared blankly ahead of himself.

"Yo. Bean Sprout! Mind not staring at me?" Lavi grinned. "I know I'm hot and all but still."

It took Allen a moment to function.

"Don't call me bean sprout! and don't be so full of yourself! Oh and you have to go on the mission too." He puffed out an angry breath. Why did both Kanda and Lavi have to call him that? It wasn't very nice. "So hurry and get ready." He paused as if to ask something, thought better of it and walked away.

"Hmmm. Wonder what's wrong with him." Lavi sighed. He stood up and walked to his dresser where he pulled out clean clothes and got dressed. The he proceeded to pack for the mission.

Two hours later all three exorcists and Toma the finder were already started on their mission. Allen kept looking over at Lavi and Kanda on the train ride to the harbor. For some reason the dark haired boy didn't seem to be in such a bad mood. That was unusual for him. Allen also observed that Kanda seemed to be in a much better mood with Lavi.

It was true the Kanda had always put up with Lavi. And it was exactly that. He tolerated the redhead. But today he didn't put up with him. He got along with him! Allen knew there was some funny business going on here. And the whole issue of Kanda in Lavi's room. And Lavi naked in bed! There was definitely something going on. And curiosity is something all humans possess. So as much as Allen may not like the answer. He wanted to know all the same.

Lavi leaned back in the train seat. Kanda next to him. Allen had gone to get drinks for them. So the lovers were alone.

"Hey Yuu?"

"Hmm?"

"You won't tell me to forget what happened right? I mean I don't think I could handle that. I love you. More than anything." His eyes (well eye…but that doesn't go so well with the grammar used here) were pleading.

"No! Never! You know, I love you too?" Kanda looked Lavi in the eye. Seriousness laving his words. Lavi's face brightened. Without warning Lavi launched himself into Yuu's arms for an embrace. Kanda reluctantly hugged back.

"Why'd you take so long to hug back?" He pouted.

"Because. I do love you. But I think Allen knows something's up. I don't want to make him suspicious. It's not that I care what he thinks. It's just. Well."

"It's okay. I understand." He pulled away and sat back again. Slightly pained. He didn't care if Allen knew. He didn't care if anyone knew. But Yuu obviously didn't feel the same.

After a few more hours they reached the harbor. As they boarded, Allen kept his eyes trained on the two exorcists pertaining to his interest. Toma didn't seem to notice anything strange. But then again he really wasn't one to barge into other's business.

It took 3 weeks total to get to New York. All the while Yuu and Lavi managed to keep there relationship a secret. Well as much as they could from Allen. Who didn't know it was a relationship. But was suspicious. When they were alone they held hands. Or exchanged chaste kisses. Never in front of anyone though.

When they reached the harbor they immediately started the mission. There was a supposed innocence somewhere in New York City. But the Order wasn't sure where. They were to find it and try to bring it back. Before the Earl could get to it. Simple enough. Routine mission. But now Lavi put more worry on Yuu. As did Yuu for him. Neither wanted the other to be harmed.

Hopefully things would be okay.

Watching as the exorcists arrived; Road Kamelot sat perched on a house roof. She snickered.

"I hope we can have fun again Allen Walker. And maybe I'll play with your little friends too. Hehehehe."


	3. Demeter's Arrow

"Demeter's" Arrow

"So this is the innocence?" Kanda asked dryly. The innocence was in the window of a bow shop. In a quiver, next to a large hunting bow, it sat gleaming on the tip of an arrow in the form of an arrow head. "The hell?"

"Well. It's not how we expected to find it. But at least we did." Allen shrugged. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"So," Lavi piped up. "Who goes in to buy it?" Both Allen and Kanda turned to him.

"Well since you so kindly volunteered," Kanda shoved the redhead through the shop door.

"Hey! I did no such thing!" He protested, trying to fight him off. But he wasn't much of a fighter when it came to Kanda. So he gave in, stalking into the shop.

Allen and Kanda watched as Lavi spoke to the owner. He pointed to the display. The owner shook his head. Allen turned to Kanda.

"Why'd he shake his head? Will he not sell it?"

Kanda raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"I don't know. Come on." Allen followed him in. Lavi stood at the counter arguing with the owner.

"God dammit old man! Why not?"

"I told you. It's only a display! It's not for sell. My father gave it to me. And his father gave it to him. It's important to me."

"Well then don't set it up there. People will get the wrong idea. At least put up a sign that says it's only a display. Geez." Lavi slammed his fists onto the counter. "But I'm telling you we need it. I'll pay you whatever you want."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Lavi." The boy turned to see Kanda staring at him eyes shifting from the owner and the back to his. "Let's go. He doesn't want to sell it."

"But Yu-" The redhead pouted.

"I said let's go!" His voice was firm. Lavi knew he couldn't reuse him. Kanda had a power over him. And Lavi knew good and well who would win if he protested.

"Fine." He gave the owner one last glare and stalked off behind Kanda and Allen.

When they got outside Allen turned to face Kanda.

"Hey Kanda. What was that about? We need that innocence."

"And we'll get it Moyashi."

Allen glared. But other wise didn't argue.

"We'll come tonight. When he's gone home."

Allen's eyes widened.

"We're going to steal it?!"

"Yes. It's the only way. That old man is way too stubborn to sell it. We'll just have to make do with what we can."

"I don't like that idea."

"We have no choice Allen." The blue eyes boy looked up. Lavi was staring at him. "Yu's right. We have to do what we have to do."

Allen nodded. He still didn't like it. Stealing was wrong. And yet. They were right.

That night the three exorcists crept back to the store. But things weren't going to go as planned. The store window was busted and the display was gone.

"Oh no! The innocence."

"Dammit!" Kanda cursed. "The damn akuma must have gotten to it first! Shit!"

"So what now?" Lavi asked bitterly.

"Well," Allen spoke softly. "I guess we head back an-" He was cut off by the sound of giggling. Three pairs of eyes rose up to find the source. On the roof stood none other than Rhode Kamelot.

"Hello there Allen." She smiled a toothy grin.

"Allen froze.

"Who's that?" Lavi asked cautiously.

"My name is Rhode Kamelot. I'm one of the Noah Clan." Recognition clicked in Lavi's mind.

"She's the one that attacked you Allen!" The boy nodded.

"Wait. Who are the Noah?" Kanda asked confused.

"We're the descendants of Noah. You know? The ark? We're the ultimate human race. "

"Human?! What the hell?"

"Yes they're human." Allen nodded.

"How? She works for the Earl doesn't she?"

"Oh you mean Uncle Millennium? Hehe. Yep. Yep."

"I don't know why they work for him when they're human. But they do," Allen sighed sadly.

"Aww. Allen don't be sad. We aren't evil. We only want what's best for humanity."

"Yeah right!" Lavi hissed. "Ōdzuchi Kodzuchi. Gr-" He stopped.

"Looking for this?" Rhode held up the bow and quiver. All exorcists' eyes were on the Noah. "I'll give it back if you want it." She smirked.

"Bullshit! You wouldn't give it back to us!" Kanda screamed.

"Oh really?" she drew the arrow with the innocence, knocked it into the bow and pulled back the string. "Here you go." With a malicious giggle she let go of the string. The arrow flew through the air straight toward Kanda.

"Kanda!" Allen shouted. "Look out."

"Mugen," He whispered as he drew the blade from its scabbard.

"Move!"

All went still. Kanda caught Lavi before he could fall.

"At least you're safe Yu." His eyes closed. Allen clenched his fist angrily.

"Rhode!" He screamed fiercely.

He blinked back tears. She was gone.

And Lavi had an arrow, the innocence piercing his stomach.


	4. Lost Innocence

Lost innocence

Allen stood absolutely frozen.

"Fuck!" Kanda growled, still holding onto Lavi.

"Dear God," Allen reached down to try and remove the arrow.

"Don't touch it!" Kanda hissed, smacking his hand away.

Rubbing his wounded hand, Allen stared, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Why not? We have to get it out," he cried.

"He'll bleed to death if you take it out, idiot!" Kanda scowled down at the unconscious redhead. "Dammit! We can't let him stay unconscious. He'll die." He bit his lip, trying to think of a way to awaken the teen. He had one idea but he didn't want to hurt him. But it was the only choice he had right now. And at this particular moment he really didn't think anything was going to hurt Lavi more than the damn arrow sticking out of him

Without hesitating Kanda brought his hand down fiercely on the boy's cheek. Allen sucked in a breath.

"Kanda! Why'd you-." He trailed off as Lavi's green eye fluttered open slowly.  
"Yu. Ya slapped me."

"Had no choice you idiot. I can't let you die." Allen noted the tone that suggested a hidden meaning behind those words. Lavi gave a pathetic chuckle.

"Glad you weren't this rough the other night." Allen blanched. That definitely meant something was going. He recalled the morning he came to tell them they had a mission. Lavi had been in bed naked and Kanda had been in the room with him. Thing were slowly falling into place in Allen's mind. He was beginning to think there was more going on here than met the eye. He had an idea of what was going on. But he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a moan.

"Yu. Please stop hitting me."

"Then stop trying to go unconscious again!" Kanda turned to face Allen. "Moyashi. Call headquarters. Let them know what happened."

Allen nodded, ignoring the Moyashi comment. He knew where his priorities lie right now.

"We'll have to have the arrow removed and have him bandaged up though here before heading back. He can't very well cross an ocean with and arrow sticking out of his stomach." He turned back to Lavi. "Dammit! Wake the hell up!" the sound of a slap and a groan snapped Allen to work.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lavi was taken to a doctor in town. They used the story that it had been a hunting accident. The doctor looked at them suspiciously for a while and didn't move to help them. That is until Lavi screamed at him.

"STOP STANIND THERE AND GET THIS DAMN THING OUT!" Quickly regretting his outburst, he winced in pain.

While Lavi was being worked on, Kanda and Allen sat in the waiting room.

"Will he be okay?"

"Of course he will stupid! Don't talk like that!" Kanda snapped.

Allen blinked. He was gonna find out what was going on.

"Kanda?"

"What is it Moyashi?"

"Well…mm…Is there? You see. Is there something going on? You know. Between you and Lavi." He blushed at the thought.

"What?!" Kanda bellowed.

"Well…You just. I don't know. F...forget I said anything." Allen said quickly.

Kanda had his hand on Mugen and was about to make sure Allen's mouth was indeed definitely shut, when the door to the operating room swung open to reveal the doctor.

Kanda immediately forgot Allen and faced the doctor.

"Well?" He inquired.

"I've got the arrow out. And the bleedings stopped. But…"

"But what?" Allen pleaded.

"The arrow head broke off."

"So?" Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"It broke off inside him." The doctor looked grim. "I don't think it'll kill him. If it can be removed. I'm not skilled enough to remove it _without_ killing him. He needs a doctor with more experience."

"We can get him one." Kanda stood. "Can he walk?"

"Barely. I think if he doesn't move that much it shouldn't lodge the arrow too far in."

"Covered. Allen, meet me at the harbor. Get us a ship back to England. I'll get Lavi." He stopped in front of the doctor. "How much do we owe you?" He was met with the doctor shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it. Just get him fixed up."

"Suit yourself," He turned to see Lavi standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. A slight look of displeasure on his features.

Without a word Kanda went to the redhead and turned his back to him, leaning down. Lavi obeyed and crawled up onto his back wrapping his arms around the other teen's neck. Kanda hoisted Lavi up and headed out the door. When they got outside Lavi nuzzled his face into Kanda's hair.

"Are you okay?" Kanda's voice was gently and loving.

"I'll be okay. It hurts and it feels like my insides are melting. But other than that I'm okay."

Kanda scowled but then remembered the other couldn't see his face.

"Lavi. Don't act like it's not a big deal. You scared the hell outta me."

"Sorry Yu-chan." Lavi whispered against his neck.

"Just don't do that again."

"Can't guarantee that. You were in danger. I had to do something."

"I can handle myself. Next time you do anything like that, I'll kick your ass regardless of how badly you're hurt." He hissed.

"And what if I die?" Lavi's voice was pained. He could hear a low growl escape the other's throat.

I'll bring you back and then kick your ass. But so long as I'm there I won't let you die." He was speaking through gritted teeth. Lavi could only giggle. This startled Kanda.

"What's so funny?" Kanda asked annoyed.

"Nothing. I love you."

Kanda's voice softened.

"I love you too. Now. There's Allen. Let's go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A week later Allen walked into headquarters next to Kanda, who was carrying Lavi, whom still couldn't walk on his own. Immediately he was taken into the infirmary.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well. There's no sign of an arrowhead. But we are however detecting the innocence. It must have reverted back to its original, pure form. But now it's impossible to remove it now."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kanda was as mad as hell now.

"But that's not all." Thomas the medic continued.

"What?" Kanda had had enough bad news.

"It seems like his DNA is rearranging itself. His body appears to have taken a reaction to the innocence inside of him. And when it detected his wound, it began healing him. The thing is I don't know what the results of this will be. But right now he claims he's in no pain. And he doesn't appear to be lying."

"But he'll be okay?"

"Yes. He's just got an innocence in him. It may never come out. And that would mean the order is minus an innocence for a possible accommodator."

"All I care about is his health." Kanda glared.

"He's fine."

"Can he leave the infirmary?" Thomas nodded.

"Lavi!"

"Yeah." He walked out. He looked fine. As if nothing had even happened to him.

"You're allowed to leave no Lavi." Thomas went back into the office, leaving the two exorcists alone in the hall.

"Allen's taking care of the re-…" He trailed off as Lavi lifted his shirt. "What the hell?!"

"I'm okay. See? No scare either." He was right. Where his scar should have been was clean, unmarked flesh. Abs showing under his skin.

"Idiot." Kanda smiled, poking the boy in the stomach before he could defend himself. Lavi giggled and turned to run down the hall toward his room. Despite the thought that Lavi shouldn't be running after what he'd just been through, Kanda chased the laughing teen to his room where he closed the door behind them and locked it.

Kanda pounced. With a girly yelp, Lavi fell onto the bed with Kanda straddling him. The black haired boy swooped his head down and their lips met.


	5. Start Of Something New

Start of Something New

Lavi automatically moaned into the kiss. He snaked his arms up around Kanda's neck. They kissed for what seemed forever. Finally, when the need for air arose they broke apart. Kanda stared down at the blushing redhead.

"I love you," He whispered gently. Lavi nuzzled his face against Kanda's neck. Earning a soft purring noise from deep in the older teen's throat. Lavi loosened his hands from around Kanda's neck and reached up to his coat front and unclasped the buttons. He slipped the jacket down Yu's shoulders and slid his hands up his torso, raking his nails along the taut flesh

Kanda groaned. His stomach muscles tensed under Lavi's nails. The redhead could sense how it seemed to drive Kanda wild. Thus he continued repeating the pattern over and over. Each time, Kanda would let out a throaty moan of pleasure. It didn't take much more of Lavi's actions before Kanda couldn't take it anymore. His hand came up to lock Lavi's wrist in a vice grip.

"S…stop," He breathed heavily. Lavi blinked.

"You…you don't like it?" He asked hurt.

"No. I love it. But…it's just too much. If you keep doing that, we won't be able to take this slow. I'll end up taking you here and now." Lavi's cheeks burned. Oh how that t was a slightly appealing thought.

"Okay," He whispered leaning down to kiss Kanda's lips softly. "Then let's do it." His voice was husky and filled with desire.

"A…are you sure? You really want me to just fuck you? Without any foreplay at all?"

Lavi grinned wickedly.

"Oh yes." His hand found it's way down to grasp Kanda's erection through his pants. Kanda was taken aback by the sudden touch and couldn't hold back as a loud moan escaped his lips. Lavi was tempting him. And enjoying himself in the process. He managed to return to his senses and snatched Lavi's hand.

"Then you've asked for it." Clothes began flying. Before Lavi knew what was happening, he was completely naked under Kanda.

"Y…yu," He blushed in embarrassment. "Why am I the only one naked?"

Kanda quirked an eyebrow.

"So you want me to be naked too?" Lavi nodded. Kanda sat up and began fumbling with his belt buckle. Lavi's hands covered his own.

"No. Let me." Kanda smiled. He soon found his pants and boxers piled on the floor with the rest of the clothes and Lavi fully grasping his erection. He couldn't help but groan as Lavi stroked it, sending shivers of pleasure throughout his body.

But what surprised him more was when Lavi pushed him down and covered his cock with his mouth. His tongue trailed down Kanda's length, allowing his teeth to graze over the underside. He licked upward and swirled his tongue around the tip, then proceeded to suck before nipping lightly.

Kanda laced his fingers in Lavi's hair, moaning out the redhead's name.

"LAVI!!!"

Lavi decided to try something new. He dug the tip of his tongue into the slit at the tip of Kanda's cock. The sensation it created caused him to cum and buck his hips up, thrusting into Lavi's mouth, nearly chocking him.

God!!! AHHH!!!!!!!!!" In retaliation, Lavi bit down, causing Kanda to cry out in pain. "H…hey. I thought y…you said no foreplay."

Lavi lifted his head, a trail of saliva connecting from his mouth to Kanda's cock. Kanda froze. That had to be the hottest sight in the world. The lustful, wild look in Lavi's visible eye, matched with their current situation, formed an image in Kanda's mind that he would never forget.

"I said no foreplay. I never said no prep." Lavi leaned forward, his lips connecting with Kanda's. Then moving up to his ear, where he nipped lightly. "Now." He smiled deviously. "You can fuck me."

That made Kanda snap. He lurched forward, pinning Lavi to the bed. He gripped his legs and hoisted them up to give himself easier access.

"Goodness Yu. It's as if you've forgotten I was injured."

"You could have fooled me if I hadn't been there."

Without warning, Kanda had slipped part way inside of Lavi.

"Oh God!" Lavi screamed, hands coming up to grip Kanda's forearms, nails digging into his flesh, drawing blood. Kanda pushed all the way in then stopped. Now he would let him adjust. Lavi lifted his hips trying to get Kanda to go deeper. Kanda took the hint and pulled out, thrusting back in as hard as he could. His hand come between them to pump Lavi's hardened cock in time with his thrusts.

"God Yu. Harder. P…please." Kanda obeyed, slamming in as hard as he could. Both moaning as pleasure flowed through them

Kanda pounded Lavi with all he worth. For some reason this time it felt better than the last time they'd had sex. Kanda kept striking that little spot deep inside of him and making him moan louder. Lavi could feel both orgasms as they shook his body. Both from Kanda screwing him senseless and the hand job he was getting. He released all over Kanda's hand that said raven haired boy promptly lifted to lick. His tongue sliding between each individual finger. The image was an erotic one that nearly made Lavi hard again. Kanda, while licking his fingers came inside of Lavi soon after. The look on his face, his fingers still in his mouth, the way his eyes seemed to flutter closed with pleasure, and his back arching in ecstasy, _**WAS **_enough to make him hard again.

Kanda pulled out and lay down next to Lavi, his arms encircling him and pulling him close. Lavi nuzzled his face into Kanda's neck.

"I love you so much," Lavi whispered.

"I love you too. I swear when Rhode shot you, I couldn't breathe. I don't know what I'd have done if I lost you."

"Don't worry," Lavi kissed Kanda's collarbone. "I'm not going anywhere."


	6. Hell Hath No Fury

Hell Hath No Fury Like That of a Woman…That Was a Man?

Lavi blinked. The morning sun seeping into his room through his window. He groaned. He just didn't feel like getting up right now. Memories of the previous night came flooding back. And suddenly. The soreness made itself known. But there was something else that tugged at the back of his mind. Something did not seem right. His body felt…different.

He brushed it off however and flung the blankets off to get up. He screamed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kanda's eyes snapped open wondering why Lenalee was in Lavi's room screaming. 'Oh crap she knows' he thought. He was ready to raise some serious hell. He sat up. Well, it wasn't Lenalee, let's just say that. Instead, it was Lavi standing next to the bed completely naked. Now, this was something he wouldn't mind waking up to. The only thing wrong was, Lavi had boobs. Albeit small ones. But boobs none the less. Kanda's eyes traveled down and he came to realize Lavi was most assuredly no longer a man. Now, he was an extremely curvy and apparently pissed woman. He fell off the bed with a loud thump.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"W…what the fuck? What happened to you?" Kanda stammered. Lavi narrowed _her_ visible eye at him.

"How the hell am I supposed to know!?" She fumed. "I just woke up and had boobs! And instead of a penis, I've got a…a vagina!!" she clenched her fists at her sides.

Kanda felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks. Here was Lavi, now endowed with a female anatomy, standing naked in front of him. What man in his right mind would not be turned on? Okay, yeah Kanda liked Lavi as a guy. But as a woman he was just as attractive.

Lavi noticed him staring at her and pouted.

"Don't look at me that way. It makes me feel embarrassed. You're looking at me like you want to screw me again." Her expression suddenly faltered. "You think I'm more attractive this way don't you? You wish I was a girl!" And thus, a flood of tears came forth. Along with the feminine body, came to emotions as well.

"That's not true!" Kanda lept up and ran to Lavi, taking her into his arms.

"Yes it is," She cried.

"No. Not at all. I mean, you're very beautiful this way. But I love you no matter what. I love you for who you are, not what gender you are." She sniffled.

"Honestly?" Kanda nodded. Lavi smiled back at him, the yet again her mood changed. Her eyes narrowed. "Hang on," she forced herself from Kanda's arms. "I still want to know how this happened."

"I think I might have an idea."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lavi burst through the infirmary doors, startling Thomas and the other doctors.

"What's…?" He trailed off when he noticed Lavi's expression. But not only that. There seemed to be something else. 'Was his jacket always that tight?' he wondered.

Kanda was behind Lavi, whispering to her.

"Calm down. Don't blow up the place." He warned.

"Calm? I am calm." She hissed through clenched teeth. "And don't worry. I won't. I'm just gonna smash me some doctors." Her hand reached for her hammer at his thigh. She smirked. Kanda didn't like that look too much.

Thomas noticed Lavi's hand fiddling with the hammer. 'Oh crap'.

"W…what seems to be the p…problem gentlemen?" He stuttered. The other doctors chose to remain at a safe distance away behind him.

"So!" Lavi snapped. Thomas blinked. Was it just him or did Lavi sound…strangely feminine today? He cocked his head to the side. Lavi reached up to begin unzipping his uniform. Thomas felt a bit light headed when Lavi finished. Tugging open _her _jacket. "My DNA rearranged itself huh?!"

"Oh my," Was the only thing Thomas could manage right now. Kanda scrambled to make Lavi sip her jacket back up.

"Can't you be a bit more modest than that?" he growled. Well at least Kanda is his same old grumbling self. The only response he received though was a glare that matched his own. "Do you honestly think I care!?"

"Obviously not!" He turned away angrily.

"Fine! Just to please you. Can't you make up your mind? This morning you looked as if you didn't want me to get dressed. Now you don't want me naked. Jesus!" Any other time, Kanda would have assumed Lavi was joking. But by the edge in her voice, it was clear that she wasn't.

"Is…well…is it okay if we…run some tests on you?" One of the doctors asked wearily.

"Only if it'll help you find a way to change me back!" Lavi snipped fiercely.

"Oh of course." Thomas waved his hands in front of himself defensively.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After running numerous tests which involved poking and prodding in various places Lavi didn't approve of, the doctors allowed her to leave.

"Please check in once every week. We want to keep tabs on the effects of the innocence. All we can say is, that we are 90 certain that the innocence in what caused this…change."

Lavi scowled. She was beginning to resemble Kanda.

"Yeah. Yeah. Can I leave now?"

"Of course."

Kanda, who had waited obediently by the door, met Lavi's gaze as she came over to him.

"You know I'm sorry about earlier. I just don't want anyone else seeing you naked is all." He tilted his head. She glared. "You okay Lavi?"

"No. They want to keep running tests. I have to come in for checkups every week." She shut the door behind her rather violently. Kanda had never seen Lavi look so annoyed and upset.

"I'm hungry." She growled, grabbing Kanda's hand. He didn't feel like arguing. He would humor her. And so, he was dragged down to the mess hall.


	7. Talk About Mood Swings

**Talk About Mood Swings**

_I do not own D.Gray-man nor the characters. I am merely writing yaoi for the joy of myself and fellow fangirls. Though I would love to own Kanda or Lavi. For yaoi or…my own pleasures…shifty eyes _

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Allen, Lenalee, Krory and Miranda were in the mess hall discussing the events of the mission that Allen and the two eighteen year olds had just gotten back from. Allen was also relaying the suspicions he had about Kanda and Lavi onto Lenalee.

"Well," she began. "I've been noticing long before you seemed to, a strange aura about those two." The three other exorcists were leaned across the table toward her hanging onto her every word. "Haven't you realized how much Lavi's always around Kanda? And being so formal with him? Calling him by his first name. They may not have acted on it till just recently, but I've had the sneaky suspicion that those two have got a thing for each other."

"You mean like…love or something!" Miranda nearly spewed her drink that she had just tried to take a sip of.

"B…but Miss Lenalee, t….they are both m…men." Krory stuttered.

"I know that. But still. They've known each other a long time. I think it's enough time for feelings to develop between them."

"I guess. That would explain Kanda's attitude when Lavi got hurt." Allen mused. All four exorcists were startled out of their talk when the mess hall doors burst open and they all turned their heads assuming Kanda was coming in and was in a bad mood again. Well…Kanda was coming in. But it wasn't him who had slammed the doors open so hard.

"Yu! Go get me something to eat. I don't care what. Just something!" A very pissed Lavi growled to Kanda who nodded with an almost…keyword almost terrified expression. The black haired boy went up to Jerry to get Lavi's food while Lavi himself came thundering to where the others sat and immediately slammed his head against the hard wood top of the table.

All eyes in the entire room were on him. His shoulders, which it seemed to those near enough to really tell, were much smaller and feminine, shook with anger.

Allen ever the optimistic and the one wanting every one happy put his hand to the raging boy's arm and spoke.

"What's wrong Lavi?" When Lavi's head lifted, his eyes burning with fury, the whole room was on edge waiting for him to take Allen to the floor. However, luckily for Allen, Lavi did not cause him any bodily harm. Instead he spoke, his voice now undoubtedly womanish yet still full of a rage that really did rival Kanda's usual tone.

"You want to know what's wrong with me?" he kept his voice level and calm but still hinting at anger. "What's wrong is that damned innocence that we brought back that's stuck in my belly, has rearranged the DNA in my body. Now…" he gestured his hand up and down his body and mainly emphasized on his chest area and lower regions. "I am a woman. Inside and out. And I'm fucking PISSED!" _She _screamed this last part causing all that were watching to turn quickly and most to gather their things and leave.

The mouths of Allen, Lenalee, Krory, and Miranda fell open simultaneously in shock. Miranda blushed so red it matched the angered exorcist's hair.

The change came so sudden. Kanda had just gotten to the table and set Lavi's and his food down, taking note that Lavi was ticked again. He moved to place his hand comfortingly on the red head's shoulder when she promptly began crying furious tears. Lavi banged her head on the table again and sobbed. In between gasps of air she screamed in frustration and clenched her fists together.

The remaining people in the room watched as Lavi threw this fit. Finally the cries subsided and she was calm.

"I can handle this." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I think maybe I should tell bookman." She turned to Kanda. He shrugged. His mind was still going into over drive over how far they had both come from their first night together when Lavi had been sick. And he'd complained to Lavi afterwards that there would be hell to pay if he got sick. Well…he didn't get sick. But there was still indeed some hell to pay. And it wasn't being dealt by him surprisingly. More than likely...hell would be aimed _at_ him.

Lavi leaned against Kanda's shoulder to the surprise of everyone.

"Thank you Yu-chan for putting up with me this morning. And thank you for the food too." She leaned up and brushed a small kiss on his cheek. He stiffened. Kanda felt his cheeks flame up where he'd been kissed. The entirety of the mess hall had just witnessed Lavi, though a female one, kiss him. Well…there was no hiding their relationship now. And the fact that Lavi had linked their fingers together on the table top and with her left hand picked up her spoon and began eating; keeping her head leaned against his shoulder...well...that didn't help either.

Lenalee mentally squealed despite being absolutely terrified a moment ago. Her belief that the two older exorcists were indeed a pair had just been confirmed and she thought it was cute.

Krory nearly fainted dead away at the scene that had just happened. Miranda was still blushing but also fighting the urge to think it was slightly cute and Allen. Oh Allen was about to have a nervous break down. He wasn't jealous. That wasn't a lie. He could care less that the two liked one another. He liked Lenalee. He was just surprised. By both the fact that Lenalee had been right about Kanda and Lavi being a couple and the complete mood swing Lavi had just went through.

After eating Lavi stood up still holding onto Kanda's hand.

"Come on Yu. Let's go tell book man what happened. He's going to need to know." With a nod the raven haired boy stood up as well. They both walked hand in hand up to Jerry and returned their plates. With a final sad wave to her friend's Lavi led Kanda out of the mess hall leaving the entire room to muse over the sudden drama that had just unfolded. The moment the doors closed behind the two the room erupted into frenzied talk of the couple. And the fact that Lavi was now a girl.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lavi went and talked to bookman. The old panda wasn't happy, but didn't really see anything that would prevent Lavi from still being his apprentice. Only for the time being until the effects of the innocence were reverted, Lavi was a book_woman_ in training. But Lavi, thinking that things couldn't really get worse decided to spill about her and Kanda's new relationship. This made the panda royally unhappy.

"WHAT!"

"Calm down Jiji. I really don't care right now what you think or what anyone else thinks. It's my life and I'll do with it what I damn well want to. And if that's being with Yu and letting him fuck me 24/7 then that's what it's going to be!" it seemed her mood and taken a swing again and Kanda took this time to back away not wanting to be in the midst of her and Bookman's inevitable fight.

Kanda was no weakling nor did things usually affect him. But having the rabbit turn into a foul mouthed, moody woman was defiantly something he knew to take caution to. He was around girls all the time. Lenalee and now Miranda. But they were nothing like this. Yeah when it was their time of the month they could be bitter. But they both seemed to manage to keep it rather contained. Lavi on the other hand just let herself explode with anger. Maybe it was the fact that as a man Lavi was always so carefree and happy. And now that she was a girl, her bottled up anger and frustrations were coming out in her random mood swings. Yeah. That was it.

Screams could be heard all coming from one room. No one was free of the fight that was erupting in the bookman's office.

"You idiot. We're are bookmen!" the panda looked Lavi over for a moment. "Well book people. But that's not the point! We are here to record history not get involved with the people! Bookmen have no hearts! No feelings! Get that through your thick skull you moron!"

"Well guess what old man? I have a heart thank you very much and it beats faster and harder when Yu's around so I know for a fact I love him! And no matter what you say or do you are not taking him from me!" she crossed her arms and suddenly fled the room completely ignoring Kanda who had been waiting for her.

Bookman stepped out of the room and glared at Kanda. The Japanese man glared back and went in search of Lavi.

It didn't take long to find her. She was back in her room on the bed with her face in her pillow crying. Again. Kanda walked over and sat down next to her pulling her into his chest where she clenched his shirt front with her fist and continued to cry.

"He just doesn't understand Yu. He doesn't know how hard it is for me. I'm still just a teenager and I have feelings. Emotions. I'm human. I get mad. I can be happy. I can be sad. And I can be in love too." She lifted her head a bit and looked up at him. He smiled slightly, wrapping one arm around her waist bringing the other up to stroke her hair softly.

"It's okay. Things will go back to normal eventually."

"Eventually? When is that going to be? I don't like how this body has made me so moody and emotional. I hate it. I want to be a man again. I don't care what others think of us being both guys and together. I just want to be back to the way I was before." She buried her head in his chest again as her now smaller and more fragile body racked with sobs.

"Maybe you can try and go talk to him again tomorrow. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell him you loved me right after you just told him you were a girl now."

"What should that matter? Whether I'm a girl or not? That wasn't something I could control. Why should he be mad about that? I just think he's a grippy old panda who only cares about himself." Kanda chuckled. "It's not funny." She hissed.

"I'm sorry. But just try to talk again tomorrow. Maybe after you've both cooled down he'll take it easier."

"Okay. I will." Lavi nuzzled into Kanda's neck and purred softly. It wasn't long till she had fallen asleep like this. The Japanese boy groaned angrily. He couldn't move now. He rolled his eyes and tried to shift. The movement made Lavi whimper and grip his shirt front tighter.

_Damn. _He thought to himself. He sat there for what seemed forever. He felt his own eyes drifting shut soon. _It's not even midday yet and I'm tired. Maybe it's all the stress. _He let his own eyes finally close.

Then he started to fall over. With Lavi's dead weight and his own sleepiness he'd started to fall backwards onto the bed. It startled Lavi awake and she blinked at the black haired exorcist. She giggled gently and crawled out of his arms long enough to slip under her blankets and lay down properly. Kanda soon joined her and wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her closer. They fell asleep within minutes and didn't wake up until late into the afternoon.


	8. A Girl's Night

A Girl's Night

_As I've stated before I do now own D.Gray-Man and I'm only writing this for fun. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter. It was so fun imaging Lavi as a girly girl._

* * *

Lavi didn't go back to talk to Bookman the next day. She woke up the following morning in a foul mood and didn't feel like facing the old man. Kanda sighed and left it at that not wanting to temp yet another fierce bi polar attack from the redheaded woman.

Instead Lavi decided to spend her time with Lenalee and Miranda considering they were the only two women in the order she could really talk to. There were some female finders but she didn't know them that well and didn't want to talk to about personal matters.

"Lenalee. Why is it I'm getting these urges? And I'm also getting this really bad pain in my abdomen." Lavi held one of Lenalee's fluffy pillows against her chest while Miranda lay sprawled on her side beside Lenalee. The three were spending the day together to have some girl talk to help Lavi so that she wouldn't have a melt down.

"What sort of urges?" The Chinese girl asked.

"Well…like I don't know. Like." Lavi blushed at the thought. "Like I want to have sex. I mean. It's not like I haven't had it before it's just. Well. Before, I guess as a man it wasn't something that important. You'd think as a guy I'd want it more but I didn't. I've only had sex twice in my life. And I liked it. But now as a woman the urge to have it is extreme. Every time I look at Yu-chan I just want to jump him." She blushed again.

Miranda giggled slightly. She was getting used to the way people around here just said things bluntly and she didn't freak out about things like sex when they were talked about. She felt bad for Lavi anyways. Having always been a woman urges like that and things like a period were no real matter to her. But for poor Lavi. Well. That was a different story.

"Well I guess it's just. Hmm." Lenalee placed her finger to her mouth a moment and thought. "I really don't know. It's human nature to desire sex. But as for why it's escalated I think I have an idea. About a week before my period, that is ovulation if you don't know." Lavi sighed.

"I know what ovulation is. I'm a bookman. Well a woman one but still. I'm not stupid."

"Sorry. But as I was saying. A lot of times it's known that many women experience heightened sexual desire in the several days immediately before ovulation. And even sometimes during."

"I knew that too but…you don't think this soon into being a woman I'd be ovulating do you?" Miranda placed a hand on Lavi's shoulder.

"Who knows. But it'd be best not to get sexually involved right now. If you are ovulating you could get pregnant. And that would be very bad for you. For one you've just become a woman. You're body isn't used to having the anatomy you do. It could really cause a problem for you or the baby. Secondly I don't think you want to concieve considering you want to be turned back into a man as soon as possible. Also it's Kanda-sama you've been with hasn't it? If you got pregnant who knows what he might do knowing it was his."

Lenalee nodded in agreemant.

"Yeah. Good thing is if I start my period next week I'll know I'd been ovulating. And then for a while I wouldn't have to worry about getting pregnant. Though the thought of having sex with Yu as a woman…its kind of strange. I don't think I want to." Lavi cuddled the pillow closer.

Lenalee and Miranda continued talking and Lavi about being a woman throught out the day. Lenalee had specifically requested Komui not to ask for them today so that they could have a girl's day. So they didn't have to worry about being bothered.

Lavi already knew a lot about the female body. And she wasn't unknoledgable about it. But knowing about it and living it were two different things and having the two other girls to talk to was a big help for her.

Around ten that night Lenalee suddenly jumped up and flashed a huge grin on her face.

"Why don't we have a sleep over here in my room tonight?" Miranda and Lavi blinked up at her. "We could all stay up late and have girl talk in our pj's. We can sneek and see if Jerry will let us have some snacks. And…" With that she smirked wide. "We can even put makeup on each other and dress up. Just like how little girls do. I never really got to do that sorta stuff when I was little. I don't know about you Miranda but I know Lavi never did. So this should be a new experience for all of us." Her expression was pure evil.

Lavi immediately rejected.

"Uh-uh. I don't think so. There is no way you are putting me in makeup and a dress. Now way."

"Oh come on Lavi-san. It should be fun." Miranda smiled even excited about it. Both girls begged and begged until Lavi finally gave in.

"Yu-chan never finds out?" the other two girls nodded in agreement and squealed when Lavi gave the final nod and said yes.

* * *

The three split up long enough to go and get their sleeping clothes and tooth brushes. As for Miranda and Lenalee the two of them both gathered up pretty clothes and various makeup they had. They all returned at eleven and were all in fits and giggles. Even Lavi had brightened up and was slightly excited and giddy.

"Hey I've got a quick question Lena." The chinese girl tilted her head to the side. "We're going to be changing in front of each other when we dress up wont we?"

"Of course. We'll need to help you Lavi to put some stuff on since you wont know how. And if we have something that laces up in the back or zips up we'll need to help one another."

"But I'm really a guy. Wont you guys be embarressed in front of me?"

"No." Miranda replied. "We know you don't mean us any harm. You like Kanda we have no reason to think you'd do anything. We trust you." Lavi felt accepted knowing that they didn't care. It was a strange feeling for her to feel that way. She smiled inspite of herself.

* * *

"AHHHH!" It's too tight Lenalee!" Lavi screamed as Lenalee and Miranda worked together to pull the laces of the corset tighter. Considering how most girls were currently wearing them, and Miranda had one they had all decided that Lavi should try it on. They had a very pretty victorian style dress to go over it and come nice shoes and jewelry to accesorize it. They managed to get the corset on and then the dress. The dress was short. To about Lavi's knees. It was grey with little tiny black boxes covering it. The top was white and had a black ribbon tied around the neck.

After getting her into the dress they did her makeup. It was simple and natural looking. Just a bit of foundation and blush and some glittery eyeshadow. Her hair was curled a bit as well. They replaced her hoop earrings with some pretty dangly ones of Lenalee's and then made Lavi put on the boots. The final touches was the necklace. It was a silver angel pendant.

Miranda and Lenalee stood back to survey their work. They both gave it an A . Lavi looked at herself in the mirror and found she quite actually liked it. She felt pretty and nice. She turned back to the other two for a moment.

"I think I've changed my mind." The other two glanced at one another not sure what she'd changed her mind about. Staying a woman or what? "I think I want to show Yu." She blushed a light shade of red that the girls agreed made Lavi look even cuter.

They all bounded down the hall toward Kanda's room. Lenalee knocked on the door then she and Miranda fled down the corrador to hide. Kanda opened the door quite grumpily seeing as how it was nearly midnight and he'd been asleep. However when he noticed who was standing there and in what state they were standing he nearly passed out.

"L..lavi? What happened to you?" He let his gaze linger over Lavi a bit his eyes tracing every contore that the corset was making more promenant. He found Lavi very attractive in that attire.

"Lenalee, Miranda and I are having a sleep over. And we decided to dress each other up. At first I didn't want you to see but I liked it and I agreed to show you. Do you like it?" Lavi was looking down at her feet completely red.

Kanda tilted Lavi's chin with his fingers. He brought his lips to Lavi's in a loving kiss.

"I do like it." Lavi smiled.

"Thank you Yu-chan. Well. I just wanted to show you. But I think it'd be a good idea to go back now. The others aren't dressed up yet. And we haven't eaten either. I'll come talk to you tomorrow. Okay?" Kanda nodded and gave Lavi one last kiss. This time nipping at Lavi's lower lip seductively. With a final blush Lavi raced down the hall to the other girls giggling and acting like a complete girly girl.

* * *

By the end of the night all three girls had tried on various outfits and had eaten as much as they could handle, Lavi having eaten the most. Finally around two or three a.m. the three dubbed it time to go to bed. They all dressed in their night clothes and crawled into Lenalee's big bed. Lavi keeping the same fluffy pillow from before held tightly to her. She had really enjoued herself tonight. She had never felt so accepted and wanted in her whole life.

She sighed a contented sigh and snuggled closer to the other girls. It would still be about another hour before they eventually went to sleep. They continued giggling and laughing and talking about boys. Lavi learned that Miranda had a slight crush on Kuro-chan and as she already suspected Lenalee did like Allen. They talked about the boys they liked and other girly topics. If Lavi didn't know better she'd have thought she was really just a girl in a guy's body before. Being here with the girls felt so natural. So normal.

As her eyes drifted closed the thought accured to her to just tell the doctors to not worry about finding a way to turn her back. She found she quite liked being a girl. And since she had Lenalee and Miranda to talk to she felt that it wouldn't be so bad after all. She decided to talk it over with Yu the next day and finally shut her eyes and fell into a calm and comforting sleep. Something she hadn't really ever experianced before. A smile tugged at her lips as she slept.

* * *

Aww. How cute. hmmm. Lavi is considering staying a girl huh? Forshadowing. grins wickedly. who knows how I might turn this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I did. Lavi acting like a complete girly girl. lol. Who'd have thought? I also have pic of what I thought Lavi's dress would look like. I found it on photobucket and decided it to be Lavi's dress. if you want to see it go to google and type in lavixkandalover. it's my only deviant.

Until next time. Chao.


	9. The Goddess of Fertility

The Goddess of Fertility

The Goddess of Fertility

**Single child boy: 1**

**Single child girl: 4**

**Fraternal twin girls: 2**

**Fraternal twin boys: 0**

**Fraternal twin boy/girl: 13**

**Identical boys: 6**

**Identical girls: 1**

_So obviously Fraternal twins boy/girl one out on this. _

_Okay peoples. Just making a quick reference to one of my previous chapters. "Demeter's Arrow" If you don't know who Demeter is she is one of the Greek goddess's of fertility. Which is why that chapter was named that because the arrow was in summary what ultimately made Lavi into a woman and have the ability to become pregnant? Just thought I'd point this out so that people would know why this chapter was called what is was. _

_I do not own D.Gray-Man nor do I own the characters. I do however own the twins that Lavi will be having. _

* * *

A week had passed since Lavi had stayed the night with Lenalee and Miranda. She had decided against telling Yu that she was considering remaining a girl. But she did decide however to go and try to reconcile with Bookman.

As she trudged down the hall, she felt a slight pain in her stomach.

'Probably the innocence,' she thought. With a wince she continued down the hall and the pain slowly began to subside. When she reached his room, she knocked hesitantly.

Bookman opened the door and stared.

She had taken a liking to dressing like a girl and thanks to Lenalee, she was well supplied. Today she wore a knee length, frilly and lacy skirt. It was black with a pink ruffled hem. Her top was also black and the sleeves were long and flowing. Over the shirt, she wore a black and pink corset. Her shoes were a pair of black lace up boots and her stocking were also pink and black. Her hair was pulled into small pigtails with pink ribbons.

Bookman's jaw dropped open.

"Lavi?" he asked astonished.

"Y…yes. I. I came to apologize got my behavior last week. I think with all the drama about my gender change, it might not have been a good idea to tell you about me and Yu." Bookman ushered her inside and closed the door.

"You are forgiven. Now. To discuss the matter of Kanda. You have to leave him."

"Waa!!" Lavi stared at Bookman as if he'd just lost his mind. "I can't leave Yu-chan!"

"You have to."

"Why?"

"A Bookman is not supposed to have a heart. you cannot get emotionally or physically involved with anyone."

"I seriously don't understand that. Why is it emotions are so taboo for a Bookman? I know we have to concentrate on writing down history. But still. Having a boyfriend is not going to make that difficult."

"And what if he were hurt? Would you aid him over ding your job as a Bookman? Hmm?" Bookman was furious.

"I!" Lavi stopped. That was a hard question to answer. Oh to hell with it. "Hell yes I'd help him. A human life if far more important that fucking history! I love him damn it!"

"It's not natural anyways. You are really a man. And he is a man. I wouldn't be so upset if you were with a girl. I still wouldn't let her be with you but it wouldn't be so bad. But a man?! It's sickening!"

Lavi lost it.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?! I LOVE HIM! Don't you see that? I can't help how I feel! And I'm not going to change for you!"

Suddenly Lavi doubled over in pain. She gripped her stomach. This was far worse that the pain she'd felt a few minutes ago in the hall. It was like being shot with the innocence all over again. It racked her body a second time and she screamed out.

Bookman dropped next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. With a scream of both pain and rage, she smacked it away.

"Don't touch me! Ahh!!" the pain was getting worse. Just as Bookman was about to place his hand on Lavi's shoulder again, the door burst open.

Kanda had heard Lavi's screams down the hall and had come to make sure she was okay. When he saw Lavi on the ground clutching her stomach with one hand and slapping at Bookman with the other, Kanda immediately assumed Bookman had hurt her. Thus Kanda, without hesitation, grabbed Bookman by the collar.

"What the FUCK did you do to her?!" He growled.

"I did nothing. She was screaming at me and suddenly collapsed."

"Like hell I'd believe that! I know you don't approve of-"

"Y…Yu." The hoarse voice of Lavi startled Kanda. He dropped Bookman and fell to Lavi's side, pulling her into an embrace.

"Yu. He didn't hurt me. A little emotionally. But…that's it. Please. T…take me to the infirmary." Without asking why, Kanda hoisted her into his arms bridal style and left Bookman stunned.

* * *

Kanda kicked the infirmary door open and startled the doctors.

"What's wrong?" Thomas rushed over to the two to take a look at Lavi who was now unconscious in Kanda's arms.

"I heard screams coming from Bookman's room and went to find out what was wrong. When I got there, Lavi was on the ground. Bookman told me she collapsed in pain."

"Let me have her. I'm certain this has something to do with the innocence. I was about to call Lavi in today for a checkup. I guess we'll go ahead and do that now. We'll run some tests and see if we can figure out what's wrong."

Thomas took Lavi from Kanda's arms. She whimpered and her eyes fluttered, but otherwise she made no movement.

"We'll give her something for the pain as well." With a concerned look, Thomas moved Lavi onto a bed, the other doctors funning to help.

Kanda sighed in frustration and went to wait outside. He prayed that Lavi would be okay.

* * *

"Dr. Thomas? What is that?" the assistant doctor asked as all the other doctors leaned over the unconscious girl. They had set up a sonogram to examine Lavi's stomach for problems with the innocence. As they peered at the screen, they all gapped in shock. The image of two OTHER heartbeats besides Lavi's could be seen on the screen.

Thomas paled.

* * *

Kanda was allowed back inside.

Lavi was sitting up on the bed nearly in tears. Something was horribly wrong.

Kanda quickly went and sat beside her. He pulled her head onto his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a deep and soothing voice that rumbled his chest and comforted her just a bit. But not enough as it was.

With tears actually falling now, she looked up at his, her bangs falling over her eye.

"Yu-chan. I'm pregnant."

* * *

Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it came so late from when it was promised. I've been writing on it all week i just finally got to upload. Until next time. Chao!


	10. Twin Innocence

Twin Innocence

_I do not own D.Gray-Man. The only characters I own are the twins in which Lavi will be having. Now this chapter has a lot of references to baby making. Just to let you know. A lot of references that probably don't really exist considering most men don't change into women over night. But hey. References none the less. _

* * *

Kanda stood still, his breathing stopped.

"What?" his voice was low and had an edge of anger. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

"How the HELL are you pregnant?"He had lost his temper by now. He grabbed Lavi by the shirt front. "Why are you pregnant? How? We never had sex while you were a woman!" his eyes suddenly narrowed.

"I…I." Tears fell rapidly down her cheeks.

"You've been with someone else haven't you? Was it Beansprout?!" His face was full of rage.

"What?" Lavi was taken aback. 'No! The doctors explained it to me. It's confusing but. I…it's yours." She covered her face in her hands. Kanda released her shirt.

"How?" He was attempting to calm himself. He really didn't want to upset her.

"It seems that when she was first transformed into a woman, she was immediately ovulating." Thomas butt in, not too happy with Kanda's attitude with her.

"But that still doesn't explain how she got pregnant. We NEVER had sex while she was a woman! I've already told you that!"

"But we did the night before." Lavi whispered softly.

"That doesn't matter!" Kanda snapped, making Lavi flinch.

"Actually it does." Thomas commented.

"But how?"

"Well sperm can live in the body up to a week after it's been released. You had sex the night before Lavi became a woman."

Kanda's expression changed from anger to confusion.

"But that's the thing. Lavi didn't have a…well you know. How could the sperm go from his...yeah umm…to HER womb?! It makes no sense. There's no pathway between the two! What the hell?" his head was tilted to the side questioningly.

"You do recall that Lavi's DNA rearranged itself due to the innocence? When his body changed, a passage way was created long enough for the sperm to enter Lavi's newly developed fallopian tubes. As I said, Lavi was already ovulating. So when the sperm entered the fallopian tubes, they connected with the eggs waiting to be fertilized. And then, well you know the rest."

It took a moment for the last part to register in Kanda's mind.

"Wait! They? Eggs? As in more than one?"

This was the time Lavi chose to speak up again.

"Yes Yu. We are having twins."

For the second time today, Kanda was floored. Slowly he sunk to the ground.

"How the hell is this happening?" he looked back up at Lavi. She was still crying. With a sigh he stood back up and pulled her to him. "I'm sorry Lavi." He whispered gently. "I didn't mean to react so angrily. It's just. It's so sudden. I mean. You were a man. And now. Well. That's not something that happens every day." Lavi nodded.

"I know. You know this is ironic. Miranda warned me not to have sex with you as a woman because this might happen and hinder my chances of being turned back into a man sooner." She scoffed. "I guess this isn't really the time to say it but I guess it can't get worse. Well the last time I said that it can't get any worse I pissed Jiji off but oh well. I was. I was actually considering staying a girl. That night I stayed with Lenalee and Miranda I had such a good time. And I felt normal. I don't know how. But I did. And so. I was thinking that maybe staying a woman wouldn't be so bad."

Kanda blinked at her.

"You were?"

"Yeah." She blushed and looked down meekly. But Kanda surprised her when he brought his hand up to stroke her hair.

"It's your choice. And whatever you go with I'll be right there with you. I swear. And you know what?"

"Hmm?"

"We will raise these children. I don't care what anyone says. We. Together WE will raise them."

Lavi burst into a new wave of tears. She gripped Kanda's waist tighter and cried into his chest.

"Thank you Yu-chan. That means so much to me. I guess we need to go tell Bookman and the others. I bet Jiji's gonna be pissed again. But you know what?"

Kanda looked down at her with a soft expression.

"I don't care what he says."

* * *

"Abortion." Bookman's face was full of absolute fury. "You are getting an abortion."

"The fuck I am!" Lavi hissed. Kanda put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't strain yourself. It won't be good for the babies."

He turned on Bookman and his eyes were death itself.

"She will NOT get one. It's her choice what to do and she don't want to. So she won't. You have no say at all old man!"

"We will see. Just wait until the head branch members find out. She will have to get one. Or she will be kicked out of the Order. Oh and as for your apprenticeship. If you refuse to get one I will be forced to remove you from the position as my apprentice."

"Fine then." Lavi growled. Kanda gripped her shoulder tighter. "Fuck you then. You can shove the position up your ass for all I care. I resign." With that she turned and left Bookman's room. She didn't look back and she didn't plan on going back to see him. And if she saw him in the hall, she was decided that she would ignore him. There was no way he was running her life from now on.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this. It was kind of short. But hey. I really life Bookman but i had to make him an asshole. So i hate him now. I had to do it. I just know that if this really happened Bookman would act just like this. He really can be mean. I know he wouldn't approve so yeah. Had to do it. But i really still like him. Lol.  
_


	11. The First Month Part One

The First Month Part One

Lavi stormed down the hall with Kanda in tow. She was furious. How could Bookman be so cruel? Her head was down, her fists clenched at her sides. In the midst of her frustration, she almost didn't hear kanda shouting her name.

"Lavi! Watch out!"

"What?!" She screamed. Just as she looked up, she collided with a rather tremendous stack of books. Her vision went black for a moment as the stack came toppling over.

"Lavi!" she faintly heard Lenalee scream. Then all went dark.

When she came to, Kanda and Lenalee were standing over her.

"I'm so sorry Lavi! I was carrying such a huge pile of books, I couldn't see you. I heard Kanda shout to you to look out so I was hoping you'd go around. I didn't expect you to just stop in the middle of the hall. I'm sorry. I should have stopped." She flustered.

Lavi shook her head.

"I'm fine. At least the books only fell on my head and nothing else." She glanced at Kanda who nodded.

"Oh. By the way. Nii-san wanting me to find you earlier. It's all over the Order that you got into a fight with Bookman and had to go to the infirmary. Nii-san wants to see you and find out how you're doing."

"Oh. Well…umm... I'm fine." Lavi stuttered and looked away embarrassed.

"He still wants to see you personally though. What happened anyway?" Lenalee asked concerned. "You don't look too well."

"I fine. It's nothing really Lena-chan! You worry too much." Lavi said cheerfully. Lenalee nodded but wasn't convinced fully. Lavi and Kanda helped her to pick of the books and stack them in smaller piles that she could take one at a time.

"Thank you." she grinned.

"You're welcome Lenalee." Kanda replied politely. He then turned to Lavi. "Come on." He took her hand gently. He smiled at Lenalee before heading off toward Komui's office. When they reached it, Lavi stopped suddenly.

"How's he gonna react Yuu?" What if Panda is right? What if we are kicked out of the Order?"

"You won't be kicked out. If anything, those Grand General bastards will want to keep you here to see is the babies are innocence compatible, considering it was the damned innocence that caused this mess. As for what they'd do with me I don't know."

Lavi paled.

"You think…they'll hurt them? Try to do experiments on them? And what about you? What if they kick you out and make me stay? I can't live without you!" her voice quavered.

"I won't let them separate us." Kanda put his arms tightly around Lavi and held her close. "And they won't touch the children if they know what's good for them."

With a deep breath, Lavi pulled away from Kanda and to knock on the door to Komui's office.

Before her hand could connect with the hard wood of the door, Kanda reached out and ran his open palm against Lavi's cheek.

"I don't think Komui would let the Grand Generals hurt our babies anyway." She smiled and leaned into his touch.

"I sure hope not."

She knocked on the door. And they waited for Komui to say it was all right to come in. And waited. And waited.

"Damn him! I bet he's asleep!" Kanda growled. He yanked open the door angrily and found his assumption to be correct.

Komui lay with his head on his arms, his mouth opened wide, and snoring in a very unattractive fashion.

Lavi rolled her eyes and walked over to his desk. She leaned down next to his ear.

"Lenalee's marrying Allen."

"NO! LENALEE! WHY?!"

Kanda took the time to knock Komui over the head with the hilt of Mugen.

"Zip it. You called for us?" he hissed.

Komui striated up his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Yes. I heard about this morning Lavi. How are you doing? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But…well. We found out something we weren't expecting. That we're, well, expecting."

"Come again." Komui questioned. His head was cocked to this side in confusion.

With an angered sigh Kanda spoke up.

"Expecting? You know? It means we're gong to have a baby. Two actually."

Komui's eyes widened.

"How exactly is that possible? Wait. Do I want to know?"

Kanda shook his head.

"Don't ask." He could recall his own explanation of "hows" and "when" he got from the doctors.

"Alright then. I won't. By the way. What does Bookman think of this Lavi?" he asked the redhead. He knew the rule of a Bookman was not to become emotionally or physically involved with anyone. He didn't think the old man would be too happy with Lavi right now.

"I'm no longer his apprentice. I resigned this morning. I'm going to dedicate myself solely to the Black Order and my new family." Kanda stepped up to link his fingers with Lavi's.

"I see. Well. You do know you won't be able to take missions until the children are born, correct?"

"I know." Lavi sighed.

"And." He took on a more serious expression. "You and Kanda will have to meet with the Grand Generals. They will make the final decision as to what's to be done. I wish we could avoid them. But. They'd find out eventually. And it would be worse to hide it from them." He looked grave.

"We know." Kanda narrowed his eyes. "But if they try to take our children from us they'll be getting to know Mugen a bit more personally then they want to." Lavi gripped Kanda's hand tighter.

"Calm down Kanda. I'll talk to them and speak in your defense. But it will be hard. Since it was the innocence that made this happen, there's a high probability that one of the children maybe compatible with the innocence inside of you Lavi. The Grand Generals will want to test that."

Kanda could recall when Lenalee first came to the Order. Locked up and tested on like some sort of lab rat. Even driven so far as to attempt suicide. Like hell they would do his children that way.

"I'll be letting you know when to meet with them. For now you are dismissed. Don't worry too much either. Stress won't be good for you, Kanda nor the children. And just know. You are in my prayers." After they'd gone Komui held true to his promise. He bowed his head against his hands and prayed harder than he'd ever prayed in his life.

* * *

Well. There ya go. The first part of a long chapter. I may have to do this whole chapter in three parts. Maybe. I might be able to fit it into two parts if I try. I would have tried to make this one part but it would have been later than promised because I've been working all this week and will be next week to. But I've made a promise to people that I'd have it done by July 11th. And I did. So enjoy and when I get the time I'll do the second and possibly third part.


	12. Author's Note: Doujinshi Contest

Alright

Alright. Here's the thing. I want to turn this fanfiction into a doujinshi. Only thing is I don't trust my artwork. I'm going to be setting up applications. Here's how it works.

1. Pick a scene from the fic and make a single page of that scene and submit it to my email. (you'll have to message me for my email because my stupid computer wont let me post it on this)  
2. I'll be very picky of who will be the one to draw my doujinshi. But i'll be slightly taking it easy though at the same time. I'll let you know if you get picked. If you don't get a return email from me you didn't get it. But don't feel bad though. Because this is why I'm letting someone else do it because even though I'm good at drawing, I can't draw comic pages well. And this story is my baby. I don't trust myself with making a doujinshi out of it on my own. If you can make the drawings, I'll do the speech bubbles where they need to be.

Hope I actually get some entries. I've had this contest for a while described in the summary part of the fic and on a journal on deviantart but no ones replied. I hope posting it as an author's note I might get noticed and at least a couple of fans for my fic enter. Thank you all fans. I love you. had it not been for you this would have been a one shot that didn't go anywhere.


End file.
